


My Uthenera

by babiest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, i'll tag more as i go on probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiest/pseuds/babiest
Summary: Lavellan has spent half of her life by herself, when she finally meets someone who shines like the sun she can't help but hold on and refuse to let go. No matter the risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) zeal, cockvoresolas666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rock! Truxton and Diego ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Chapter 1.

Hi my name is Rat Dark’ness Dementia Raven Lavellan and I have long snow white hair (that’s how I got my name) that reach my mid back with purple Falon'Din vallaslin and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Ghilan'nain (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Dirthamen but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a Dalish elf but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a mage and I live in a sky fortress in the Frostbacks called Skyhold where I am inquisitor (I’m 37 but because I’m an elf i look 24). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love The Black Emporium and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. I was walking around Skyhold. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of templar preps stared at me. I put my middle finger up at them.

“Hey Rat!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Solas Fen’Harel!

“What’s up Solas?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 cockvoresolas666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW Chantry Supporters stop flaming ma story ok!

Chapter 2.

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some lyrium from a bottle i had. My coffin was black ebony and inside was hot pink with velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took off my giant ZITHER! tunic which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, Tevinter Chantry Amulet, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my long pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. 

My friend Alder (AN: Zeal dis isn’t u) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist length raven black hair with pink Dirthamen vallaslin and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Bard Of The Orlesian Court robe with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our make up (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFC, I saw you talking to Solas Fen’Harel yesterday!” she said excitedly. 

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing. 

“Do you like Solas?” she asked as we went out of my bedroom and into the main hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted. 

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Solas walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

 

“Hi.” I replied flirtily. 

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Maryden is having a concert in the tavern.” he told me. 

Maryden is always having a concert in the tavern, it is her job. However I understood the hidden message behind his words and his aloof gaze.

“Oh. My. Fucking. Creators!” I screamed. I love Maryden. She is the only bard in Skyhold. Do people even listen to music here?  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: making up bands that could exist in thedas is hard.  
> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY Chantry Supporters OK! Odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reviews! Fangs AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 fantasy Good Charlotte.

Chapter 3.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnets on my arms. I felt a little depressed so I lit my curtain on fire. It made me feel a little better. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop burning and I listened to some Maryden (from my room because she is loud as hell and the echos of her voice can reach me). I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some lyrium so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Solas was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a ZITHER! T-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: a lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Solas!” I said in a depressed voice. 

“Hi Rat.” he said back. We walked to his flying black Knuckled Thunderer (the collar said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. Which was honestly barely a five minutes walk away but Solas has always had a flair for the dramatic. On the way we listened excitedly to Maryden (still projecting her voice) and ZITHER! Because at this point those are the only two surviving bards in all of Thedas. We both smoked drug cigarettes. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit in from of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Maryden. 

“You come in cold, and you’re covered in blood  
They’re all so happy you’ve arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Maryden (I don’t own da lyrics 2 da song).

“Is it me or is Maryden’s subject matter a little different than usual?” I looked to Solas who just shrugged. 

“Maryden is so fucking hot.” I said to Solas, pointing to her as she sung, filling the tavern with her amazing voice. 

Suddenly Solas looked sad. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. 

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said. 

“Really?” asked Solas sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Maryden and she’s going out with Cole fucking Lastname. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his greasy blonde face. 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Solas. After the concert, we drank some dwarven ale and asked ZITHER! And Maryden for their autographs and portraits with them. We got Maryden concert tees. Solas and I crawled back into the Knuckled Thunderer, but Solas didn’t go back into my room, instead he drove the fantasy car into… the ruins of Haven!

How morbid.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


End file.
